


Longing

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), cantarina



Series: Changeling's Choice [5]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, F/F, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian contemplates (im)mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

[ MP3 (Mediafire stream/download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v179kg7zu9570fm/%5BOD%5D_Longing.mp3)  
[ M4B (Mediafire download)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/wn7dkic60xzjf0w/%5BOD%5D_Longing.m4b)  
(Please note that while this file has full text-based metadata, it lacks audio metadata. An audio-inclusive version will be uploaded shortly.)

She's just like me, except she grew to think  
she's fae, not human, unlike me. I know  
we're fae now altogether, not in sync  
with how our new immortal lives will go.  
But Chelsea understands what not a one  
of people in this life can clearly see:  
I do not want my mortal life to shun  
me or to be uncaring shunned by me.  
My father, stepmom, classmates—yes, I know  
the rules. And so does Chelsea. We did not  
grow up as fae, we grew up human, so  
that marks, indelible and bright, our thought.  
She knows, my Chelsea: understands that I  
miss home, my mortal home, and why I cry.


End file.
